Winter's Sky
by mmsbddvr
Summary: This is the story of Sara a new female rider and how she became a legend in her own right. Post war. Eragon lives, his mate lives, thorn and his rider dies, old bad king dies anymore questions?


Saralitikula Wolfram was very cautious and she had every right to be. She had tied up her tutor in ropes and shut him in the basement not to mention she was sneaking out of her own house. The reason for doing this was simple; her dad. Also known as Waltraoski Halderberg one of most influential nobleman in the court, second cousin to the Human King Gwendal Wolfram (who had taken over the human throne after Galbatorix was overthrown by the legendary rider Eragon Slade Slayer and his dragon Sunfire Sapphire) and one of the most overprotective dads in the world. Saralitikula loathed her name and very much prefer to be call as Sara. In fact it was quite often you would hear her cussing her name aloud that if you work in the mansion of Wolfram.

Sara had no regrets what so ever about tying up her tutor, gagging him or ever kicking him down the basement's stairs. Her tutor was a horrible snitch who reported every single act of wrong doing she even plan do to. Needless to say it hardly made Sara fond of him. Besides this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, the dragon riders were in the city with unhatched dragon eggs to seek out new riders (this was a time where living in the capital city of Belatona came in handy) and her father was safely out of her way tied up in the Riders alliances meeting. Her only problem was that both her father's meeting and the egg exposure took place in the same building. The Belatona Castle to be exact there would be no problem getting in all she had to do were get in line and wait for her turn the lines wouldn't be close as long as there was someone in line. In fact the only reason she was in the city at the same time as the eggs were they took too long. Her father had sent her to their distant cousins in Melian where she had did every thing to get them to sent her back from begging to starving herself at last her distant relations had enough and sent her packing even that had took three months. Luckily the whole thing was severely delayed due to the fact Eragon had insisted everyone who took time to line up be given their due time of ten seconds with each egg. No one liked it except perhaps the common folk and Eragon himself who rumor has it when sight seeing after every single Rider alliances meeting and encourage every single kid to line up.

There were still rules to be eligible to take the test than even Eragon himself could not sway. You had to be younger than twenty, not have taken the test in five years, a citizen of the city that were holding the rotation egg exposure (refugees and people who were not citizen of any country can't take the test it was a very sore point but one Eragon finally conceded upon) and of course agree to give up your old life the very second your dragon hatch if you were selected. Sara had no idea how they tell people who have taken the test in the recent five years but she was curious to find out. The proof of citizenship was much easier; a citizen certificate. To be honest Sara wanted really badly to get out of her life but more than that, she wanted to have an adventure to live under the stars and to go where the winds takes her with no bars to bind her. Sara found the line easily and got in line it was a three line long that took up half the street outside the Belatona Castle in a 'u' form. Sara was very enthusiastic at first but after moving slowly hours she was really starting to be weary. There was also the depressing fact that every five year had the average of one person making the selection out of the three races; humans, gnomes and elves.

It was until she had gotten half way did she see a female elf holding a gem as contestants move in. Most of the time it remain dim but once in a while it would glow and the person would be disqualified immediately. I had no idea how the glowing crystal worked but I sure hoped it wouldn't light up for me. Before I knew it I was subjected to the gem but it didn't glow I stand under it longer than I should dumbfounded for no reason I guess seeing the boy behind me had to push me to move forward. I think it was evening before I made it into the castle itself. I knew my father wouldn't send his men after me seeing as it would disgrace him and the fact that he was dead certain I wouldn't get chosen. If I didn't get selected there would be severe hell to pay. I was finally a few people away from the eggs themselves. There were riders real riders guarding the safety of the eggs themselves but from what I know these eggs were nearly indestructible. I could see them now. There were only one gnome, a dozen or so elves and some humans. I didn't know what exactly made me knew they were riders, was it their fine armor? their pointed ears? the way they hold themselves? I didn't know but for some reason I knew it was not something seen rather it was something unseen that separated them from the other people I had known my whole life.

Finally it was my turn, a rider approach me and requested that if I have any weapons leave them with him as there shall be no weapons allowed beyond this point. I told him I had no weapons. He then told me if I have any desire to cause harm to any of the eggs to leave immediately for it would be better if I were not born if any harm should befall the eggs caused by me. Next he warn me if I was no ready to give up my old life I should turn back, it was only after truly satisfied with my answers did he allow me to enter the chambers of the eggs where most of the rider were. They were in fact staring at me as if I were the most wanted person on earth each of them alert with hand on their swords ready to behead me if I so much as did something to the eggs. The eggs were placed in a circle and I was told to stand inside till I was told to come out. There were two exits one way in the other way out. The eggs were about the size of my hand. I counted eleven of the eggs and was told the time would begin immediately after I entered the circle. I nodded felling like my heart was pounding out of my body. My saliva were like the heaviest metal as each swallow I felt them hit my stomach. I entered the circle. There were array of colours. My eye was caught on one a pure white one, it was whiter than snow for snow had a grayish tint to it this was white like no other. Before I could form any thoughts at all the rider seize me and told me my time was up. I felt like the earth had tilted and I was the lowliest worm on earth then a brilliant white light shone across the room I heard the sound of mewing.

The white egg was different than before I swear it. The rider stare at me and asked me to reenter the circle. There was no doubting it I could feel the excitement in all the riders they sense it too. I entered the circle again and had no idea why I felt my hand reached out and took the white egg into both my arms. I was surprise I wasn't beheaded on spot. I felt the egg move. I am not making it up I swear. One of the riders told me to follow him I briefly nodded and follow him blindly the egg in my arms. I had never laid eyes on the egg before yet here I was holding it close to me as if it was my own heart. More important than my own life that was the importance of the egg at the moment to me. I heard some of the riders take turn coming to congratulate me but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the egg. I heard a female voice asking me to put it down into a nest of hay gently reassuring me we won't be parted. After I made no movements she sighed and move my hands with the egg in it to the nest. It was lucky she didn't attempt to take the egg out of my hands because I could swear if she did I would have bitten her arm off.

"You know I am not sure I was that absorb with Gladiea's egg" she told another rider. "No, you are right, you were way worse than she is" replied a distinctive male human rider. I looked up the female rider was an elf or a very senior human rider. She had this ageless quality to her. The male rider was obviously human he was way too built for an elf. He had the body of a brute warrior. Noticing I was looking at them the female elf spoke "Welcome to the Riders's alliances, I am Layvern and this rude guy here is called Mitch." The guy grinned at me and continued "My dragon is called Blaze and hers is called Gladiea, you do know it will be three days minimum before your dragon hatches? You can't hold her for three days you know? You need to take your arm off he or she to eat because none of us are spoon feeding you know?" I blush and very slowly pry my hands off the egg. "It's it not he or her, you are human why do I speak better human than you?" Lavern continues. "I am sorry, I just can't help it I don't know why I felt as if it hurts to be away from he or she right now" I told them. The moment I spoke they both laughed and exclaimed "it's is it". I found myself laughing. "Sorry I am a bit hungry is there any food to eat?" I ask them. "Yeah there is plenty, come on I'll introduce you to the others" said Layvern. I ate bread and a bit of cheese there were all sort of meat as well as exotic foods but I find myself wolfing down loaves of bread in a hurry. I seem to have lost all twelve years table manners in a few minutes. I briefly recall telling them my name but that's it I hurried back to my precious egg.

I heard them teasing me about telling the egg I was going to eat before I did it. (It was mainly Mitch telling the rest, Layvern claim it was sweet and no one else dare to correct her.) I held the egg in my arms and stroke it memorizing the smell, the texture and the temperature of it while making cooing noises at it. I have no idea if it could even hear me but that didn't stop me from doing so. The most clear memory was when they ask me if my real name was Saralitikula. I froze and they told me my dad was outside wanting to see me. I looked at them and said "I had told one of the riders here that I was willing to give up my life and I have no intentions of going back on those words." Somehow they manage to convince me that it was not exactly what they meant. I went out and meet my dad, to say he was upset was a major understatement.


End file.
